Pillow Pet
by Raven The Zombie Slayer
Summary: Demyx gets a pillow pet and Zexion must endure it. Ok, so the summary is horrible. But honestly, what summary isn't. You can't judge a book by its cover...or in this case, you can't judge a FanFic by its summary. Please read it and then you can hate it.


**(Authoress' Note) **_**So, I kinda thought of this at four in the morning while I was trying to go to sleep. **_

_**Is it the best thing I've ever written? Probably not.**_

_**Does it have a point? No.**_

_**Is it worth the five minutes it will take to read it? Doubt it.**_

_**Does it contain a cute little pillow pet? Hell yes. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I the creator or manufacturer of pillow pets. I do, however, own a pillow pet…and I love him very much.**_

_**WARNINGS: A miniscule amount of cursing, verbal abuse of a pillow pet and implied physical abuse of Axel.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**Pillow Pet**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What the hell is that?"

Demyx looked up from his sitar to see what his boyfriend was pointing at.

"That would be a pillow pet, Zexion," he responded before turning his attention back to his sitar.

"A pillow…pet?" Zexion eyed the fluffy object suspiciously.

"Yep!" Demyx cried joyously. He gently sat down the sitar and bounded over to the bed. He scooped the furry creature into his arms and held it like a baby. "Isn't it just the cutest thing you have ever seen?"

"Most definitely not," Zexion replied, wrinkling his nose slightly in disgust. "That thing is absolutely atrocious. Put it down."

"What?" Demyx gasped, looking down at the animal in his arms. "It's so adorable!"

"No, it isn't. What is it supposed to be anyway?"

"It's a panda bear!" Demyx smiled brightly and held the bear out at arms length so Zexion could get a better look.

"A panda?" Demyx nodded. "It's looked more like a disproportionate Dalmatian."

"It does not!" Demyx scowled, pulling the pillow pet back to his chest. "It's okay," he murmured in the panda's ear. "He didn't mean it. He's just being a bitter, emo asshole."

He turned his attention back to Zexion. "You shouldn't be so mean to Neji."

"Neji?" Zexion questioned. "You named that thing?"

"Of course! And I expect you to address him by his name too."

"Oh, so now you want me to talk to it?" Zexion glared at the stuffed animal when Demyx nodded his head expectantly and thrust it into Zexion's arms.

"Say something," Demyx urged. Zexion growled softly at the animal.

"You are fluffy and unintelligent and I don't like you. You don't look like a panda bear and you are unworthy of the name Neji. You don't have any legs and I bet you're a very uncomfortable pillow. You-"

"Stop it!" Demyx cried, horrified. He yanked the pillow pet from Zexion's hands and cuddled it close to his chest. "It's okay," he cooed to the bear. "Daddy loves you too. He's just too much of a jerk to admit it." Demyx turned to glare at the other man. "If you can't love him, you can't love me."

Zexion huffed and rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious."

Demyx looked very serious.

Zexion looked at the panda, and then back at Demyx. He sighed, irritated, and crossed his arms. "Whatever," he grumbled. "I guess I can tolerate the thing."

"Yay!" Demyx yelled, glomping the other man. "We are going to be such a happy family!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Zexion had hoped that Demyx would eventually get bored with the stupid pillow pet and abandon it.

It didn't happen.

Seven months later he was still playing the roll of 'daddy' to the creature. Demyx took the thing everywhere. All the other team members knew by this point that the chair on the left side of Demyx at the dinner table was reserved for Zexion and the chair on his right was for Neji.

If Demyx was walking down the hall, Neji was wrapped securely in his arms.

If Demyx was in one of the other member's room, Neji was sitting in his lap.

If Demyx was in the shower, Neji was sitting on the bathroom sink waiting for him.

If Demyx was sleeping, Neji was laying in the bed right under his head.

And, if for some reason Demyx went somewhere that he couldn't bring Neji, Zexion was stuck with carrying him around.

The first time Demyx went on a mission and asked Zexion to watch Neji for him, Zexion didn't take him seriously. He put the pillow pet on his bed and ignored him for the duration of Demyx's mission.

When Demyx returned, Zexion found himself sitting through an hour and a half long speech about responsibilities as a parent.

The angry blue haired man then promptly hunted down Axel and beat the shit out of the read head for telling on him.

However, Zexion, against his will, soon found himself growing fond of the little stuffed creature. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he would sometimes pat it on the head as the walked by or speak to it when he was alone and bored.

Afterwards, he would always reprimand himself and swear to never do it again, but he would soon find himself doing it once more. Eventually he gave up on trying to stop and reasoned with himself that it was ok as long as he was alone.

Soon, however, the cat was out of the bag.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Demyx and Zexion were laying on Zexion's bed when someone knocked on the door. Zexion sighed and rolled to the edge of the bed. He swung his legs off the side and accidentally kicked Neji off the bed and half way across the room.

"Oh no! Neji!" Demyx yelled and jumped off the bed. He hurried across the room and plucked the panda up off the floor, hugging him close. "Are you okay?"

Zexion rushed to Demyx's side and grabbed the bear. "Daddy's sorry," he cooed. "I didn't mean to."

He froze when he realized what he said. He looked up at Demyx who had been stunned into silence.

"Ohh! How cute!" He turned and saw Axel and Roxas standing in the doorway giggling. His face flushed crimson and he shoved the bear back into Demyx's arms. This awoke Demyx from his daze.

"Awww! I knew you loved him too!" he yelled. "You see Neji, Daddy does love you!"

Both Axel and Roxas broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Zexion's face got even redder as he glared at the two howling organization members.

"What do you two want?" he growled. Axel finally calmed enough to speak.

"Oh, yeah, sorry… Xemnas wants to see Daddy in his office."

Axel and Roxas both began cackling again and ran before Zexion had the chance to kill either of them.

**(Authoress' Note) **_**Well, there you have it. These are the kinds of things I think about at four in the morning. And my pillow pet's name is Neji, cause he's a panda and he kinda reminds me of…well…Neji.**_

_**Please review. It would make me happy.**_

**-Any review is a good review! I don't mind flames. They will amuse me. I'm a major pyromaniac.-**

_**Thanks, **_

_**Raven.**_


End file.
